the chronicles of stars
by Quill Scribblings
Summary: That's what happens when you listen to someone reading to you on an autumn day in a library, where books just know which ones are needed. Remus becomes a star, but Sirius is the one who's falling.


A/N: I have an essay to write, and believe me, it's not of the tiny variety, but I thought I needed some cheering up. Enjoy, my loves.

None of the titles here are actual books. I made them up. Maybe someday I'll even write them.

I disclaim. There.

Please tell me what you think.

**The Chronicles of Remus**

**}*{**

"How to kill a Sirius: a foolproof guide by James Potter the Awesome."

Remus fled.

There was no way he was going to sit through three hours of ego-stroking and bad grammar, even if it was a rather beneficial idea. Killing Siriuses would have to wait for another day.

His footsteps echoed against stone castle, and, despite being unaccompanied by the sound of hundreds of other pairs of feet (and the occassional wooden leg, it depended what kind of mood Sirius was in), it didn't feel lonely at all. He dropped off _Magical Theory Timeline_ as he passed Mister Ballard at the desk and wandered towards Fiction. Sunlight streamed in through the arching windows, like angel rays, as his mother used to call them, and Remus wanted nothing more than to curl up on the cushion seat and soak it all up.

Books levitating and rearranging themselves were quite handy for Remus; they always seemed to know what would suit him. He stood and captured a green one, leather-bound; wizard, that read 'The Sorrow of the Siren', and immediately let it go. Alliterating titles irritated him. He plucked a purple and silver one out of the air. 'A world is a close distance', by Jeremy Hill. A muggle name for a magical book. Remus was sold.

{*}

Cheerful whistling resounded throughout the castle, the casual stomping and scratching of unlaced combat boots pounded the stone floors: Sirius Black was on a mission.

It was a bee-_you_-tiful September day, and Remus Lupin, pale little thing that he was, was not getting his daily dose of Vitimim Pee. Or something along those lines. Sirius Black knew exactly where he could find him.

There he is. All cosied up on the window seat; reading (big surprise) a book bigger than his own head. Sirius' philosophy was never try and fit something too big for your skull inside it, because it simply won't fit. Logic. Duh.

Sirius almost found it a shame to disturb him. He seemed so peaceful, with autumn sunlight pouring in through the window onto his hair, and a chestnut tree waving merrily to him, he being oblivious to that, of course.

Someone cleared their throat beside him. Mister Ballard was frowning with his bushy grey eyebrows at Sirius, blocking the doorway, but his mouth, despite the layers of old, padded flesh, looked like it was trying not to smile. Sirius quick-marched to the window seat, ignoring the knowing look Ballard was giving him.

"Moony dear!" Remus started, and pressed a finger to his lips.

"This is a_ library_, Sirius!" he hushed.

"Yeah, whatever, come with me! You can bring your book, we're going outside."

"I went outside yesterday," Remus whined, nonoperational. He turned a page. "And I've just found a really good book that I want to enjoy, and besides, it's started to rain, so there."

"It's raining?" Sirius peered outside. Droplets hit the window in tiny spatters. "I _love_ rain."

Remus made a pained sound. "I know."

Understanding that he was going to get nowhere, Sirius opted to change the subject. "What 'cha reading?" He ushered Remus to budge up on the seat, and rested his chin on Remus' shoulder. "Read to me."

"Em," Remus rested his head atop of Sirius', dark hair surprisingly soft against his cheek. "I'm not sure if it's really your tatse."

"If you like it," proclaimed Sirius, "then I'll like it."

A burst of amused air from Remus' nose ruffled his fringe. "Okay."

{*}

Dusk cascaded over Hogwarts. The Willow dozed in its shadow. The last remnants of sunset filtered from sight, allowing indigo to grace the skies that Sirius watched as he listened to Remus' soft, captivating murmurs. He made no movement until he saw the first star appear, far, far away from where he was. For some reason, he felt just as far away from Remus as he was the star.

He stretched alongside Remus, who stopped reading to grab hold of his jumper to prevent him from falling.

Sirius was falling, falling, falling and getting closer and closer to the star by the second.

"They love each other." His voice was quiet from disuse. The librarian had left the library ages ago, without telling them it was time to leave. Sirius wasn't leaving.

"It appears so." Despite having used his voice for what seemed like hours, Remus' quivered slightly. He still had hold of Sirius' jumper.

Sirius was close to Remus. "They should be together."

Remus was getting closer to Sirius. "Yes." He whispered, his breath ghosting over Sirius' lips.

A star is a world away. You have to fall {in love} to reach them.


End file.
